Coordinator
|firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} Coordinator is the distinction used to describe genetically modified and enhanced human beings within the Cosmic Era timeline. Self proclaimed as the next step in evolution for mankind, the majority of conflicts in the Cosmic Era are based around the battle against normal humans, dubbed Naturals, and Coordinators. Description & Characteristics Coordinators are essentially designed before birth by boosting the best genetic traits within the DNA sequence of the two parents and removing all of the negative traits. This results in a human with faster learning capability, more physical strength, a perfect immune system, and longer lifespans. The direct DNA line of the product child can also produce cosmetic changes, with most Coordinators being born with little to no physical flaws in or out, and some even having designed features such as Heterochromia or a particular skin or hair color. The Coordinator fetus is most often carried by the mother through pregnancy, though because the natural process is unable to fully imbue the child with every single change, unaccountable genetic differences from the modified template can occur in the child. A Coordinator's genes can carry the changes through to future generations, making the child of a Coordinator, no matter the parent, a Coordinator as well. Coordinators are supposed to breed with Naturals, as on their own their DNA cannot support the process beyond three generations, ultimately making the last generation of Coordinators in the line sterile. There is a single example of a Coordinator born outside of the womb and instead put through the gestation process through an incubation unit known as an Artificial Womb. Pioneered by , these units can process every necessary genetic change needed for the product child, resulting in what is known as an Ultimate Coordinator. Currently, the only known use of the technology was with Kira Yamato, Ulen Hibiki's son. SEED Factor The (short for Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor) is an unexplained phenomenon within the Cosmic Era where, if either a Coordinator or Natural is pushed to their mental limits, they have the potential to enter to a heightened state of mind and body. In this SEED mode, one is able to accomplish almost impossible feats with almost absolute control over their own actions, beyond the limits of human processing and speed. This SEED mode can be activated via mental stress (either with the individual in extreme scenarios or recalling past trauma) or by willpower alone. Visually, the individual's pupils will narrow out to near invisibility and the growth of the iris over the closed area. While any human from the Cosmic Era is able to activate their SEED Factor, only Coordinators or those related to Coordinators have been shown to have direct access to this ability. History Around the start of the Cosmic Era, was about to announce something to the world at large. Glenn was a prominent public figure, having accomplished so much throughout the span of his life thus far. Before going onto accomplish much more by heading out towards the outer reaches of Jupiter aboard the , he revealed to the world that he was the First Coordinator and leaked the method of which he was made. The world went insane over this knowledge and, over time, Coordinators began to crop up across all corners of Earth. Even during a now-repealed ban by the UN, the number of active Coordinators actively and steadily rose. Immediately, discrimination against Coordinators erupted, with many groups calling them mutants or abominations that couldn't be considered even slightly human. By the modern day of the Cosmic Era, Earth was enjoyed by mostly Naturals, with very few Coordinators actually living planetside. On the other hand, in the space colonies known as PLANTs, most of the populations are Coordinators-only with little to no Naturals up in space beyond work and service with space-operating factions. Known Coordinators (Gundam Fanon) Trivia